At Seventeen
by Pyro45
Summary: Naruto, the Hokage wonders into a bar, and listens to a song sung by a beautiful woman, and realizes that the woman he is married to, isn't the one who loves him.


_**Ok, I just wrote this while I was trying to get online, don't expect it to be all that great with the grammar and punctuation and stuff. Lol, enjoy**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or At Seventeen by Janice Ian**_

Naruto walked though the windy roads of Kohona, his Hokage suit flapping violently behind him. He looked ahead and saw a large gust of dust and leaves coming towards him. He put his hands together. As the gust came at him he shouted a few words, and he disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the cloud with a few cuts on his cheeks. He had mastered the Jutsu that gave the "Yellow Flash" his name. He walked into a bar near where he was standing.

"Who are you? What's the passw-! Oh, Hokage sir, please come in!" the tall burly man opened the door from the inside, and bowed deeply as he walked past him.

"Anyone good playing today?"

"Just one girl with some real talent!" he man said as Naruto sat in the large Hokage chair. He rested his chin on his knuckles, and grinned as a young women in a long dress slowly walked out onto the stage. She looked familiar, but Naruto couldn't remember from where. She had long blue hair that ended by her shoulder blades, soft eyes, and small lips. Her dress was an open back with a cut up the left leg, showing her skin. "Beautiful eh?" the man whispered into Naruto's ear. The woman took a deep breath, and began to sing

_I learned the truth at seventeen_

_that love was meant for beauty queens_

_and high school girls with clear skin smiles_

_that married young and then retired_

These words made him think of his own youth. Naruto was now 26... but many things had happened 9 years ago. Tsundae died along side Sai while fighting Sasuke and Orichmaru. He was named Hokage then, Sakura had finnaly fallen for him. Hinata confessed her love, but Naruto already had Sakura on his arm. Strange... after that day, he hadn't seen her again.

_the Valentines I never knew _

_the Friday nights charades to view_

_were spent on one more beautiful_

_at seventeen I learned the truth_

_And those of us with ravaged faces_

_lacking in the social graces_

_Desperately remained at home_

_inventing lovers on the scroll_

_who called to say 'come dance with me'_

_murmured face of sanitizes_

_it isn't all it seems_

_at seventeen_

Naruto's grin slowly disappeared as he was entranced by the young lady's beautiful voice. But he didn't hear her say the second last line as she sang it quickly. He didn't want to think and miss any of her song.

_a brown eyed girl in hand me downs_

_who's name I never could pronounce_

_said pretty please, the ones who serve_

_they only get what they deserve_

_in the rich relationed hometown queen_

_marries into what she needs_

_with a guarantee of company_

_and haven for the elderly_

Naruto glanced down at the golden ring around his left finger. His marriage band. He got it after two months after being named Hokage. A month after he and Sakura began to have outwards feelings towards each other.

_remember those who win the game_

_who lose the love they saught to gain_

_in dev insures inquality_

_induvious integretiy_

_the small town eyes will gape at you_

_in dull surprise_

_when payment due_

_exceeds accounts received_

_at seventeen_

The Lady began to sing louder with more soul in her voice. Her face tilted towards the ceiling. A small tear welled up in Naruto's eye. He wiped it away quickly, thinking of why the tear had come in the first place.

_to those of us who knew the pain_

_of Valentines that never came_

_and those who's names were never called_

_when choosing dates for ninja ball_

Naruto remembered his Ninja ball. He had asked Hinata first, but soon after that Sakura asked him to go. He had forgotten all about Hinata. His jaw dropped. He hadn't told her that he had other plans for that night. The thought had just hit him when the man leaned in close to his ear

"She's singing for you"

_it was long ago and far away_

_the world was young then today_

_and dreams for all the gay for free_

_to ugly duckling girls like me_

Hinata took a deep breath, and began to sing loudly.

_we all play the game, and when we dare_

_to cheat ourselves at solitaire_

_inventing lovers on the scroll_

_repenting all the lies unknown_

_that call and say 'come dance with me'_

_murmur vuage of sanity_

_but ugly girls like me_

_at seventeen_

Naruto watched her walk off the stage with every person in the room on their feet clapping. Except for Naruto. Thoughts and emotions had flooded over his mind like the time when he had almost kissed Sakura back when they were first assigned to Kakashi's team. He thought back to all the time he had spent with Hinata, and how much more fun he had when he was with her compared to when he was with Sakura. Hinata always made Naruto happy, while Sakura spent all her energy trying to attract Sasuke. Hinata had always been there for Naruto, while Sakura thought he was lower than the dirt he walked on. It was only after he was named Hokage when Sakura said she loved him. Even now, they slept in different rooms, they still had not had sex. She said she didn't want to get pregnant. Even though Naruto understood what she said, he could still hear some strange sounds coming from her room in the dead of the night. Whenever he went to check it out, the door was locked. He would always hear his chief of defense, Rock Lee shout from the inside "it's alright Sir, she just has the night flu, I have it all under control. Please return to sleep."

Did she really love him, or was she just in it for the power. Naruto stood up quickly, tears running down his face. He had been living a lie. Sakura didn't really love him. She just wanted to be seen. She wanted the power. His heart had known, but his mind had always been set on Sakura, it didn't know what he really wanted. What he really needed.

"It's never to late to change sir." he man said quietly. Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeve, and left the bar.

"I wonder what he's going to do." The Man said to himself. He turned around to clean the Hokage's chair of all the dust that was on him when he came into the bar. On the arm he saw a small golden ring, placed on it's side. The man picked it up, and smiled.


End file.
